Bleeding Past
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Saya is having wierd dreams but don'know what they mean. She is wondering what it is about. She will have to find out it in the dream world... but will find a dark secret.... with the help of her love Haji....I'm a new write so plz plz plz review!
1. Chapter 1

Bleeding Past

Chapter 1

_Saya walked down the hallway, to an unknown door. With a key in her hand, she decided to unlock it. As the got to the door, she slipped the key into the lock. Inside she could her growls, and moans. _

_As the lock fell to the ground, the door swung open, and blood was covering the door, from the inside. Saya looked horrified, at the sight. _

_In a dark corner, of the room, a shadow was sitting down, blood over the cloak that was covering the shadow. Saya walked over to it, and was about to pull of the cover when……._

"Saya, wake up.'' Saya's eyes flinched at the voice awaking her; she slowly opened her eyes to the silence Haji. Saya sat up in a bed, soaking wet. Her hair was damp and cold, and her face was. She seemed to be sweating in her sleep. Haji had a towel in his hand, and then handed it to Saya. Kai came in with Lulu, to greet the sleeping Saya. Diva's babies were in the room next to them, with Julia's baby was sleeping next to them, as well. Kai, smiled at the damp Saya, then laughed," Did you sneak out to the ocean while we were gone?" Lulu smiled at the joke, but Haji made to face. Saya smiled, but as Kai was dragging Haji out of the room, so Saya could change into dry cloths, she was thinking about that dream. _I wonder what it was about. Maybe it was about Diva. But on the other hand, I know what happen to her…… I wonder … _

As she was thinking a knock at the door, interrupted her thoughts and made her forget what she was thinking about. "Saya, it's time for your daily blood, are you dressed?" Saya quickly threw her cloths on and ran to Julia.

As Saya lade on the bed, get blood pumped into her, she tried to think of the thoughts, she was thinking about in her dream. She wondered what it meant.

"Saya you're done, you can go now." Julia said as she walked over to Saya. Saya sat up and took the IV out. She walked out the door, and was meted by Haji. He had been waiting outside the whole time. Haji started to walk next to Saya as she headed to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Saya, walked over to a table where David, was reading a newspaper. "Hello, Mrs. David that is now a father." Saya said with a giggle.

"Ha, shut up, Kai." David said not looking to see who it was. But finally did to see it was Saya. Saya laughed and walked over to get her favorite food….. Boiled eggs. Haji sat down waiting for Saya to finish. She had 3 plates of boiled eggs, then a cup of milk. After she decided to check on the babies.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saya, walked over to the babies that were sleeping soundly, and smiled. Then walked back to her room, she lade down on her bed and closed her eyes. She asked if Haji could play. He nodded and started to play Saya's favorite song. As the song was played she had that dream again.

_She walked threw the room to the shadow, and was about to take off the cover when the shadow jumped up and pushed Saya back. Saya had long black hair and was in a black long dress.'' This isn't what I wear!" Saya said as she noticed. The shadow got behind her and leaded up to her and whispered in her ear," You…Don't……Remember……?" The voice sounded horrifying. Saya was horrified so much that she could move. The shadow got in front of her, and was about to lift up her cloak when……_

"Saya? Are you awake?" There was a voice at the closed door. Haji had left Saya and covered her in a blanket. Saya got up and opened the door, and Lulu came running in and hugged Saya. "I thought you weren't here!" Lulu's eyes were watery. Saya smiled and noticed she was seating again. Lulu looked at Saya and asked," Did you have a nightmare?" Saya didn't answer. She couldn't. She didn't know what to think of it. She has had this dream 2 times already. "Saya? SAYA!" Lulu called her she shook Saya out of her thoughts. Saya blinked then smiled," Hey Lulu could you leave me alone for a bit, I fell a little sleepy?" Lulu smiled and nodded and walked out the door. Saya walked back over to the bed, and closed her eyes once more, to find out who it was…..

Saya, walked over to the babies that were sleeping soundly, and smiled. Then walked back to her room, she lade down on her bed and closed her eyes. She asked if Haji could play. He nodded and started to play Saya's favorite song. As the song was played she had that dream again.

_She walked threw the room to the shadow, and was about to take off the cover when the shadow jumped up and pushed Saya back. Saya had long black hair and was in a black long dress.'' This isn't what I wear!" Saya said as she noticed. The shadow got behind her and leaded up to her and whispered in her ear," You…Don't……Remember……?" The voice sounded horrifying. Saya was horrified so much that she could move. The shadow got in front of her, and was about to lift up her cloak when……_

"Saya? Are you awake?" There was a voice at the closed door. Haji had left Saya and covered her in a blanket. Saya got up and opened the door, and Lulu came running in and hugged Saya. "I thought you weren't here!" Lulu's eyes were watery. Saya smiled and noticed she was seating again. Lulu looked at Saya and asked," Did you have a nightmare?" Saya didn't answer. She couldn't. She didn't know what to think of it. She has had this dream 2 times already. "Saya? SAYA!" Lulu called her she shook Saya out of her thoughts. Saya blinked then smiled," Hey Lulu could you leave me alone for a bit, I fell a little sleepy?" Lulu smiled and nodded and walked out the door. Saya walked back over to the bed, and closed her eyes once more, to find out who it was….

"_You've come to me again?" The shadow asked as it echoed though out the room. Saya spun around to pin point the spot the shadow. But had no luck. Then without knowing it the shadow was behind Saya. It grabbed her by the throat and pulled her down to the ground. Saya couldn't move. With in a millisecond, she was pined to the ground. Her body was as still as a rock. She didn't know what was going on. It was like she was tied by rope that could not be seen. The shadow leaded up and put its hand and its hood. The hood was slowly pulled back. As the hood was coming off, the shadow repeatedly said," You know who I am; I killed thousands of people, you can't hide that fact deep in your mind. I'm going to make you remember…… I am……" ………_

Saya woke up, she was just one step closer to finding out who that was. Then she found out why she couldn't move in her dream, it seems that while she was sleeping Lulu came in and fell asleep in Saya's bed. _She must have came to wake me up?_ Haji walked in to see Lulu and Saya. He looked up and Saya, and said." You're dinner is ready." Saya got up but then noticed, that LULU WAS SLEEPING! Saya looked back at the SLEEPING Lulu. Saya couldn't believe it. "Haji, is Lulu SLEEPING?" Haji didn't answer, Saya looked at him, but he was gone. He wasn't there. Saya looked back at Lulu and she was gone also. The whole room turned black, and Saya could here someone mumbling something,_" You're all alone. No one with you…. That is how it is…I was always alone. More like we were always alone. Dear Saya, you and make were together and we will always be, forever……" _Saya's eyes shot open, and noticed she was outside. On the roof, of she house. She was at the edge of the roof, and was about to fall. She lost her balance, and slipped on the wet tile, from when it rained. She Slipped and…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Saya fell she saw the shadow in her mind, laughing at her. But when Saya was about to fall to the ground. Haji came and caught her. Saya was a sleep by the time her got her. He looked at her worried, while she slept, in his arms. Kai ran outside to Haji screaming," SAYA!" "Its okay Kai Saya is alright…" Haji told Kai to calm him down. David, and Julia came running and so Lulu. "SAYA!" They all yelled as they saw Haji holding her. As they were taking her to her bed she had that dream again…..

"_YOU GAVE ME A SCARE SAYA!" The voice laughed as Saya walked the black dark room. The person, more like a girl was sitting in a corner fixing her hood. "If you want to see my hood, just ask…" The girl stood up and walked over to the still Saya. Saya's body felt light, like she couldn't move. The girl walked behind Saya and whispered," Lift up the hood……" Saya's eyes opened up to the command, she did what she was told, like the girl put her in a tyrants. She turned around to the girl, and slowly pulled back the hood. Her face was starting to appear. She had blood red eyes, with blood red lips. She had an Asian face with long black hair, with it in a half pony-tail. Has Saya pulled it back more, she mumbled," Diva………?" "My silly Saya, it's not Diva. That stupid idiot is dead, and I'm alive." When the look alike Diva's hood was off, she unbuttoned her cloak. She was wearing a long black dress, with a blood red cape, on. She smiled at Saya and said," There, sorry for the long wait. I wanted to surprise you. I look pretty don't I? You are a good looker aren't you?" Saya blinked," Me? What does you're looks have to do with mine?" "Well that's because…………"_

"Saya, Saya, Saya!" Saya opened up her eyes to see Haji standing above her. Haji looked at her worried, and sighed where she came too. "Haji….." Saya said as she woke up. _Who was that? She looked like me and Diva…… if she wasn't Diva then who could she be? _Haji walked over to the window and closed it." Haji? Did you open the window? It's freezing cold out!" Haji shook his head and replied," No, Saya. You did." "But Haji how could I……" Saya stopped, she remembered the roof, and what happened, right before she went back to sleep. _How did I get up on the roof I the first place? I didn't walk. If I did then I would remember. _"Haji, do you know how I got on the roof?" "No, Saya, I do not." Haji looked out the window, and at the grey sky. "You have been falling to sleep a lot lately. But you're not supposed to go to sleep yet…." Saya looked worried at Haji and asked," Haji I need to tell you something….."


End file.
